survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alldogarepupper
|place3 = 4/20|challenges3 = 4|votesagainst3 = 5|days3 = 38|season2 = 10|image2 = 180px|tribes2 = |place2 = 19/20|challenges2 = 1|votesagainst2 = 9|days2 = 6|season = 9|image = 180px|tribes = |place = 8/18|alliances = Original Brains Brains you can trust|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 13|days = 27|seasonscompeted = 3|dayslasted = 71|tribalwins = 8|individualwins = 2|totalchallengewins = 10|totalvotes = 27|alliances3 = Fuck Edena Bingo Alliance Jumby|alliances2 = neat}} (aka Sófi) is a contestant on SRorgs: Japan. She later returned for SRorgs: Greece, and returned a third time for SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, where she was partnered with her best friend Tina. She holds the SRorgs record for the most votes cast against a single person (including nullified votes), and is the highest-placing female returnee. Sófi is known for her dominance and kind personality during the pre-merge and early merge of SRorgs: Japan. At the joint tribal council, where she saw Boar and Nick bullying her allies Maxis and Alex, she berated them publicly, and joined forces with the Atama tribe to vote Nick out. After a short immunity run, she was voted out in a revote after the votes were tied 4-4, after her ally Maxis turned on her to avoid a rock draw. She returned for a short time in SRorgs: Greece on the Heroes tribe after winning the fan vote to get on the season, for standing up against the season's villains. She unsurprisingly helped in challenges, but after unexpectedly creating an alliance with seven of the ten people on the Heroes tribe, the three people left out of the alliance flipped the votes on her and targeting Beamen, Beamen's close ally Nico Sr flipped the votes on her, blindsiding her 9-1. She returned once again in SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, where she voted out her best friend Tina in order to get a hidden immunity idol. Despite being at the top of the tribe before the swap, after it, a misunderstanding cost her trust with her close ally Shea, which came back to her later. At the merge, she reconnected with Japan ally Jacob to create a seven-person alliance, which controlled the first two merged votes. However, at the final ten, while she was trying to orchestrate a flip on Gruff, Shea publicly accused her of double-dealing, which forced her into playing her idol, correctly negating six voted against her, but costing her an ally in Jacob. She worked her way off the bottom from there, going from the minority to the majority within three votes. When faced with a decision at the final five of voting out George, Shea's loved one, or Gruff, a repaired friendship with Shea and a final three deal with them and George made her feel comfortable making the emotional decision of voting out Gruff. This cost her at the final four, when after losing final immunity, Shea and George turned on her. At final tribal council, Sófi accused Shea of being manipulative and cruel, and she voted for Rob to win the game, despite calling him a goat and a floater. Voting History Japan Greece (HvV) Papua New Guinea (BvW) ^1 Sófi played an idol on herself, nullifying 6 votes. Category:SRorgs: Japan Contestants Category:SRorgs: Greece Contestants